


How To Love

by allydyosei



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Free AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, makoharu!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allydyosei/pseuds/allydyosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were childhood friends so it's natural for them to have a closer bond than with their mutual friends and do things together like staying over at each other's house and doing homework together. His family practically adopted his friend into their family since the other lives alone in his own house since his grandmother died, so he didn't question himself that he loves his friend like a brother.</p>
<p>Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Love

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on aff :)  
> I wrote this when one of my friends suggested to me to write a Free!AU of Infinite since we saw some pics on how MakoHaru are similar to MyungYeol so here!!

“ _We are holding each other's hands_  
_And unaware completely_  
_That you have also taught my heart_  
_To love sincerely”_

-          **Ang Huling El Bimbo (The Last El Bimbo) by Eraserheads**

 

As his hand touched the wall, Myungsoo surfaced from the water as he finished his laps, then a hand is in his field of vision before looking up to a familiar face of his childhood friend.

“You’re great, Myungie.” Sungyeol said as he smiled at Myungsoo, who frowned before taking his hand.

“Drop the nickname.” the other swimmer replied as he was lifted up from the pool and took a drink from the water bottle he left on the side of the lane.

“Myungie, Yeollie!!!” Sungjong ran his way to them before he tackled Myungsoo from behind then Howon followed him proceeding in scolding Sunjong on his antics.

“Sungjong, be careful! You might hurt yourself or Myungsoo-senpai.” Howon fussed while Sungjong laughed his worries, telling him that he’s fine and started to mess with him until Howon gave up, annoyed before turning to the locker room to change with a laughing Sungjong trailing behind him.

_‘Those two…’_ Sungyeol thought, amused then turned to find Myungsoo staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face, making him worry a little bit.

“What is it, Myung?” he asked, snapping Myungsoo out of his trance before moving towards the locker room.

“It’s nothing, Sungyeol.” he answered, not looking back making Sungyeol chuckle before following behind him.

After they change into their uniforms, the boys went to their ways, Howon and Sungjong taking the train home while Myungsoo and Sungyeol walked since they live nearby and are neighbors.

Their walk was spent in comfortable silence, Myungsoo staring at the sunset, deep in thought, while Sungyeol just looked at him smiling softly.

They went to Myungsoo’s house first since it’s nearer. When they went up the steps, both boys spotted a white kitten hiding at the side of the steps.

Sungyeol immediately went to kitten and started to play with, ignoring Myungsoo who’s standing beside him, staring at them with an emotion unfamiliar to Sungyeol if he glanced back to him. After a few minutes of playing with the kitten, Sungyeol gave it a final pat on its head before he and Myungsoo went to the latter’s house

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Sungyeol left his house an hour ago, he got called by his mother to watch the twins and invited him to watch them but he refused,saying that he needed to finish some chores in the house.

After doing the chores and homework, he went for a bath before going to bed, realizing that it’s getting late. Then Myungsoo can’t sleep, still confused on what he felt a few hours ago during their practice.

It’s a routine for both of them when Sungyeol offer his hand to lift Myungsoo up, so the latter doesn’t feel anything special on this when they were younger.

But as he grasp Sungyeol’s then, he felt his heart beat faster and louder that he thought his friend might hear it too. Then he got irrationally jealous, of a cat of all things!

_‘Okay, I’m just in denial.’_ he thought.

He knew he likedSungyeol since they were in middle school but he brushed it off, thinking that it would fade away if he ignored it.

But it got the opposite effect, his feelings grew into love and even with that development, he didn’t treat Sungyeol differently from before. The difference he got is he has now a large amount jealousy when he sees his best friend with someone else.

Well, without any plan on dealing with it, Myungsoo started to drift off to sleep.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

It’s Saturday and with no school, Sungyeol decided to invite Myungsoo to hang out at the aquarium and Myungsoo accepted, telling him to meet at the bottom of the steps in ten.

Then Sungyeol realized that he might made a mistake, _‘Please don’t strip there, Myung.’_ he desperately thought as he headed to the meeting place, Myungsoo already waiting in his usual black clothes.

Black eyes locked at his brown ones in a silent conversation before he broke it and walked towards the station with an amusedSungyeol at his side.

 

*TIME SKIP – AFTER THE AQUARIUM*

 

Sungyeol sighed in relief as he and Myungsoo are currently at the mall, walking around after a few hours at the aquarium.

Fortunately for him, Myungsoo didn’t strip at the sight of the water but his black eyes sparkled as he watched various sea animals swimming around. Sungyeol smiled at Myungsoo’s reaction when they watched the dolphin show and how Myungsoo’s eyes brightened up even more as they were picked to be volunteers that gets to play with the dolphins. It seemed he doesn’t want to leave them until it was over.

Now they were resting at the foodcourt, him sitting at one of the tables while Myungsoo went looking for food.

_‘This isn’t a date. This isn’t a date. This ISN”T a date. THIS ISN”T A DATE!’_ he chanted on his mind, but it didn’t ease the fast-beating heart of his.

No matter how many times he denied this, he knows that he’s hopelessly in love with Myungsoo. He didn’t know when it started but he noticed his friend more recently and his heart ache when he saw Dongwoo and Myungsoo race each other when they have joint practices at Samezuka even he knows that Dongwoo’s dating Sunggyu, his roommate.

Still deep in thought, he did not notice someone sitting across him until he spoke, startling Sungyeol out.

“Sungyeol! Fancy meeting you here.” the newcomer greeted him, a wide grin on his face.

“Woohyun! What are doing here?” Woohyunshrugged before answering him.

“Just strolling around until I saw you here. Where’s Myungsoo?” he asked.

As if summoned, Myungsoo appeared with a tray of food and drinks making his way to them and stopped when he spotted Woohyun sitting and frowned but still made it and placed the food down and sat next to Sungyeol.

Woohyun smiled, “Myungsoo!I see that you’re still the same.”

Myungsoo didn’t comment, eating his food, unsurprisingly is mackerel, while Sungyeol just laughed and engaged a conversation with Woohyun about basketball.

While they were talking, Woohyun noticed that Myungsoo’s staring at him, making him feel uneasy.

“Myungsoo, don’t stare at me. Don’t _stare_ at like that.” he said

“I’m _not_ staring at you.” Myungsoo said then he went back to eating.

A few minutes later, Woohyun left leaving them alone for a while then shopped for some things before heading home.

 

*NEXT DAY*

 

Myungsoo is reading some cookbook in the living room with Sungyeoldozing off on his lap. On Sundays, Sungyeol would always stay at Myungsoo’s place so it wasn’t unsual.

As the raven-haired boy glanced at the clock, noting that it’s almost lunch, he shook the tall brunette awake to make him stand up and cook, leaving Sungyeol in the living room.

_‘Maybe it’s time to confess and give him that.’_ Sungyeol thought, rummaging through his bag looking for it.

As he saw the dark blue box, he stuffed it in his pocket as Myungsoo called him that lunch is served.

Throughout the meal, Myungsoo noticed that Sungyeol seemed nervous about something but he didn’t voice it out loud, settling on waiting after they finish eating.

They went back to the living room;Myungsoo opened the sliding doors, revealing the backyard and proceeded to look for something as he turned his head left and right a few times before sitting outside while Sungyeol stood inside.

_‘You can do this, Lee Sungyeol!’_ Sungyeol mentally cheered.

Taking a deep breath, he sat at Myungsoo’s left and looked at his childhood friend with a determined expression on his face.

Myungsoo raised one black eyebrow, his face took a questioning expression as if he asking, _‘what are doing, Sungyeol?’_

“I want to tell you something important that I’ve been hiding from you these past few years.” Sungyeol started, catching Myungsoo’s full attention.

The lanky brunette started to feel nervous but he continued, “I love you, Myung. I’m in love with you for a long time and I want to give you this.” He took the dark blue box out and gave it Myungsoo.

Wide-eyed and still in shock, Myungsoo looked at the box and carefully opened it. As he saw what’s inside, he was stunned that Sungyeol bought it as he saw it once when they were hanging out with the others one time and remembered it.

It was a necklace made of blue and green ribbons woven together with a golden chain at the middle. What made it eye-catching for Myungsoo then were the two pendants at the center, a dolphin and an orca together.

“W-why…?”

This is the first time Sungyeol saw Myungsoo speechless, gaping at the gift while looking at him with disbelief and… happiness?

Before Sungyeol could question it, he was suddenly tackled into a hug with Myungsooburying his face on his neck.

“I love you too, Sungyeol.” Myungsoo whispered on his neck, making Sungyeol feel happy by hugging him back tightly.

When they broke off their embrace, Myungsoo blushed, looking a little shy and adorable in Sungyeol’s mind.

“Can you put it on me?” Myungsoo asked, giving the necklace to Sungyeol.

The taller one nodded, making the other turn around and Sungyeol proceeded in putting it on Myungsoo. After he put it, the raven turned to face him.

“You look beautiful.” Sungyeol muttered, his hand reached out to caress Myungsoo’s face before kissing him.

When he pulled away, he asked the other, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it okay?
> 
> Twitter: @allyroydnoL
> 
> You could find my email on my profile if you want to talk or have some questions on my life or smth


End file.
